Sometimes you got to let go
by XXdarknessletmedrownXX
Summary: Ashley moved to Santa Carla with her two brothers and mom. She is a cocky girl who knew what she likea and knows how to get her way. She never expected that her whole life would change because her brother made a bad decision. Now she has to help her older brother and deal with a boy that is always looking at her. She has no idea what's going to happen now that she's in Santa Carla


Michael, Sam, and I laughed as our mom, Lucy, started singing a song from her decade. I'm not really in a good mood. I can't believe that my mom is making us move just to be closer to our grandpa. Don't get me wrong I love being around him but I just have a really weird feeling, like something bad is going to be happening really soon.

"Grooving on a sunny afternoon!" she sang. Michael and Sam glanced at each other and then they winked at me.

"Keep going." My brothers and I stated, rolling our eyes at our mother. Mom changed the station and a more new song came on.

"Hey were almost there." Mom said, smiling and rolling down the windows.

"Ugh what's that smell?" Sam asked, wrinkling his nose. He glanced over at mom then back at me and made a gagging face. Mom replied by saying it smelled like the ocean air. "Well it smells like someone died." Same replied back.

Michael and I were far too busy looking at the sign that said welcome to Santa Carla with a picture of a beach and waves. We passed by the sign and I glanced back. What I read made me smirk. The back of the sign said in red graffiti "_Murder Capital of the World."_

"Look guys, I know it hasn't been a good year but I can assure you you're going to have fun here, everyone loves Santa Carla." Mom said, trying to make things better. Mom knew we really didn't want to move but we all knew that when mom found out that dad was cheating on her she'd want to make a major change.

Michael wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smirked at me. He pointed out the window and we laughed at the strange looking people walking around. Kids were smoking, all the weird looking buildings, people doing drugs out in the open, and kids trying to pull off these crazy, ridiculous bad looks.

Before I knew it we were pulling up that dirt road to grandpa's house. Soon we came to a stop and Michael pulled up beside the car, on his motorcycle. I always wanted one but mom said it wasn't very ladylike. I looked around and smiled softly. This place hadn't changed at all. All the weird nick knacks and strange objects in the yard made it feel homey in a way. Sam and I got out of the car.

"Come on nanook." Sam said, calling our dog to get out of the car. I wrapped my arm around Sam's neck and we walked to the porch. Mom walked ahead of us quickly. I glanced forward and saw why she was walking quickly. Grandpa was lying on his back and wasn't moving.

"Dad?" mom asked as she kneeled by his said, "Dad?" She asked again.

"Looks like he's dead." Michael stated, looking closely at grandpas body.

"No he's just a deep sleeper." Mom replied, putting her hand on grandpa's chest.

"If he's dead can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked. I elbowed him in the side and mom glanced up, narrowing her eyes at his words.

"Playing dead," Grandpa said, lifting his head to look at us all," and apparently doing a damn good job at it." He laughed and hugged mom. She rolled her eyes and hugged him back. Michael, Sam, and I all glanced at each other and shrugged. Michael went back to the truck to get the bags and I grabbed my neon green suitcase. We walked into the house and looked around.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael stated, looking around. Sam scoffed.

"Yeah for someone that belongs in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Sam stated, carrying plates and things for the kitchen.

"Come on Sam give mom a break," I said, holding nanooks leash and my suitcase," Moms had it pretty rough this year. Lay off."

"Ashley, what's wrong with this picture? There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV! You know what it means when you see no TV? No MTV." Sam complained, watching Michael lift his weights working out his arms.

I rolled my eyes and claimed up the stairs. Nanook followed me and we search for a room. I found one that had two beds in it. I took the side closest to the window and started to unpack. Sam soon came up afterwards and took the other bed in the room. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey ash…" Sam started, pulling away, "thank you for helping me get through the dad situation."

Sam and I were always the closest because we weren't afraid to show emotion. I helped him and protected him and he protected me and was my shoulder to cry on. I loved Michael he was my older brother but ever since dad left…he isn't the same fun brother he used to be. He took the role of the man of the house and thinks he can boss Sam and me around.

"Hey it's no problem." I said, going back to unpacking.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Michael asked from the door way, looking at Sam," I called sharing a room with Ashley." Michael said chasing Sam. Sam ran out of the room and down the stairs, Michael following close behind. I walked down after them

"Mom help me! He's gonna kill me!" Sam shouted, running to mom for safety, almost knocking her over. Mom protested but we all ignored her. I jumped on Michaels back and he ran to Sam. Sam opened two sliding doors and paused. Michael almost ran into him, we all gazed in sock at what we saw.

"Talk about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre…" I said, getting off Michaels back. I walked forward but stopped when Sam grabbed my arm.

"Rules!" Grandpa said, watching us closely." We got some rules around here." Grandpa said, leaving. We followed him and he started telling us all the rules we have to follow. Michael and I stood next to the window, him leaning on the counter and me sitting on it. I looked back out the window and nudged Michael. I brought my thumb and index finger near my mouth and acted like I was taking a big puff of weed. Michael laughed and winked at me. He grabbed me off the counter and we followed Sam after grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa is it true the Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world?" I asked, laughing and nudged Sam in the side.

"Ah…." Grandpa started, "there's some bad elements here." He finished, walking away. Sam followed after him.

"Wait so you're saying that we moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious grandpa?" Sam asked, looking annoyed and paranoid.

"Let me put it this way, if all the corpses around here decided to wake up all at once, wed have one hell of a population problem." Grandpa said walking away. Sam looked after him in shock then glanced back at me and Michael.

"Great dad tells them more horror stories." Mom said, walking outside.

I smirked and followed after grandpa. Michael came up behind me and threw me over his shoulder and slapped Sam in the back of the head. I smirked and kicked Michael in the chest hard enough that he set me back down. Grandpa was chatting away on more rules we had to follow. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, changing into blue shorts, a white tank top, blue vans, and put on a beanie. Michael came up and got me telling me that we were leaving for the boardwalk. I got up from my bed and followed him out to his bike. Sam got in the car with mom and we all took off for the boardwalk. I had a bad feeling in my stomach, as if something was going to happen tonight that was life changing.


End file.
